Computer mice, joysticks, and other manual tracking devices are ubiquitous tools for specifying positional information during human-machine interactions. With the advent of wearable computing, such bulky and obtrusive devices that, for example, generally require stationary surfaces for proper operation, are incompatible with the portable nature of apparatus that are designed to be worn on the body.
Eye tracking may be used to view displays and to purposefully specify positional information relative to virtual objects on a display or real objects within a device user's environment. However, the eyes are also used extensively during normal human activities. Thus, a challenge when using eye position as an input data stream for interaction and control is to discern the intent of a user (DIU) based on eye movements. One of the goals of the systems and methods herein is to distinguish between movements of the eye that are associated with normal daily activities versus conscious or voluntary movements, herein referred to as “eye signals,” that are intended to interact with, and control, a device.
New paradigms are required to discern intent from eye movements while retaining the ability of individuals to visualize and interact with their environment.